Epic 5: Magical Hyde
is the fifth episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. It features the first appearance of the Seaick Brothers. Synopsis The analytic Hyde and the impatient Agri help a doctor try to find the cure to a Warstar Insect malady changing kids into Bibi Soldiers. Plot As Nozomu arrives in the middle of their meeting with Master Head about other Headders on Earth, the Gosei Angels lose the reception as they were about to know how to summon them. After Hyde convinces the team they'll find the Headders eventually, Nozomu reveals a "Genius Cold" epidemic has been spreading at his school (which is amplified to where the parents willingly get their kids sick) as the gang decide who gets to train and who goes grocery shopping. Losing to the others, Hyde and Agri head off with the former running the later dragged across every grocery store to pick the best food from each. Hyde hears a female voice in trouble. Transforming, he saves her from the Bugntes Alien Uchuseruzō of Influenza as he attacks her for following him. Though his Seaick Bowgun had no effect, Agri's arrival forces the Universal Insect Monster to retreat while the woman comes to and sees the two Goseigers revert in front of her as Hyde asks why she was following Uchuseruzō. Introducing herself as Dr. Renko Shikishima, she takes Hyde and Agri to her son Kenichi before he transforms into a Bibi Soldier as a side effect of the Genius Cold. While Alata and the girls are holding off the student body-turned-Bibi Soldiers, after running off, Agri watches a broadcast of Renko announcing the creation of an antidote. Arriving as she is attacked by Uchuseruzō, Agri realizes "Renko" is actually Hyde in disguise as the Seaick Tribe Gosei Angel musters enough strength to use the Landick Ax (after failing to pick it up on the first time) to weaken Universal Insect Monster's tough hide before using the Seaick Bowgun to take enough of his hemolymph for Renko to develop the antidote. The others arrive after holding the confining the converted Bibi Soldiers, forming the Gosei Buster to defeat Uchuseruzō. After being enlarged by the Bibi Bugs, Uchuseruzō overpowers Gosei Great with its own sword until Hyde calls in the Seaick Brother Headders after the Gosei Card came out of his Buckle, combining with Gosei Great to form Seaick Gosei Great and destroy Uchuseruzō. Later, as every child is cured to the Genius Virus thanks to Dr. Renko, Hyde and Agri nearly reached an understanding until the Seaick Tribesman opens his mouth about the latter's weapon needing maintenance. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : *TV Announcer: Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Twistornado, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Dragon, Gosei Great *Gosei Pink - Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Phoenix, Gosei Great *Gosei Black - Rockrush, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Snake, Gosei Great *Gosei Yellow - Defenstone, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Tiger, Gosei Great *Gosei Blue - Camoumirage, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Shark, Gosei Great, Seaick Brothers, Victory Charge (Seaick Gosei Great) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 26, . *Eyecatch **Featured Goseiger (pre-break): Gosei Black **Featured Goseiger (post-break): Gosei Blue DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Epic 5: Magical Hyde, Epic 6: Breakout Goseigers, Epic 7: Protect the Earth! and Epic 8: Gosei Power, Out of Control. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html References See Also Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa